Quick Strike
Quick Strike (Deathblow Prior Notice in the Japanese arcade) is a Normal Move Card which was only available in the arcade. It is the second Assist Move of Tapejara. Statistics *Attribute: Normal *Sign: Scissors *Usage Condition: This Move activates when you press any move button at 10 seconds remaining (immediately), after the "!" icon has appeared. *Effect: Hit your Move button when your timer is on '10', and 3 Tapejara will surround and confuse your opponent, telling them you are using your critical move! If you win, they hit your opponent for extra damage! Availability Quick Strike is one of the first round of 15 Normal Moves released in the arcade. *Japanese **1st Edition (New; 10-技; ft. Neovenator vs. Allosaurus) **2nd Edition (034-技; ft. Neovenator vs. Allosaurus) **3rd Edition (028-技; ft. vs. Triceratops) **2006 Rainy Season Limited Edition (028-技; ft. vs. Lambeosaurus) **4th Edition (034-技; ft. vs. Torvosaurus) **5th Edition (040-技; ft. vs. Wuerhosaurus) **2006 Winter Season Limited Edition (043-技; ft. vs. Suchomimus) **6th Edition (048-技; ft. vs. Stegosaurus) **2007 1st Edition (037-技; ft. vs. Alioramus) **2007 1st Edition+ (037-技; ft. vs. Alioramus) **2007 2nd Edition (053-技; ft. vs. Parasaurolophus) **2007 3rd Edition (048-技; ft. none) **2007 4th Edition (048-技; ft. vs. Edmontonia) **2007 4th Edition+ (057-技; ft. vs. Edmontonia) **Gekizan 1st Edition (031-技; ft. vs. Opisthocoelicaudia) **Gekizan 2nd Edition+ (034-技; ft. vs. Isisaurus) **Kakushin 1st Edition (018-技; ft. vs. Cetiosaurus) **Kakushin 6th Edition Hyper Battle Museum (025-技; ft. vs. Lambeosaurus) *English **Original Edition (New; 10-Move; ft. Neovenator vs. Allosaurus) **1st Edition (10-Move; ft. Neovenator vs. Allosaurus) **2nd Edition (034-Move; ft. vs. Torvosaurus) **3rd Edition (040-Move; ft. vs. Wuerhosaurus) **4th Edition (043-Move; ft. vs. Suchomimus) **5th Edition (048-Move; ft. vs. Stegosaurus) **2008 Special Edition (038-Move; ft. vs. Lambeosaurus) **Nemesis Edition (034-Move; ft. Neovenator vs. Allosaurus) **Series 2 1st Edition (037-Move; ft. vs. Alioramus) **Series 2 2nd Edition (053-Move; ft. vs. Parasaurolophus) **Series 2 3rd Edition (048-Move; ft. none) **Series 2 4th Edition (057-Move; ft. vs. Edmontonia) *Taiwanese **1st Edition (New; 10-技; ft. Neovenator vs. Allosaurus) **1st Edition Extension (10-技; ft. Neovenator vs. Allosaurus) **2nd Edition (034-技; ft. vs. Torvosaurus) **3rd Edition (043-技; ft. vs. Suchomimus) **4th Edition (048-技; ft. vs. Stegosaurus) **2008 Special Edition (038-技; ft. vs. Lambeosaurus) **Series 2 1st Edition (037-技; ft. vs. Alioramus) **Series 2 2nd Edition (053-技; ft. vs. Parasaurolophus) **Series 2 3rd Edition (048-技; ft. none) **Series 2 4th Edition (057-技; ft. vs. Edmontonia) Quick Strike Card 8.png|Quick Strike arcade card (Japanese 1st Edition) QuickJap2006Rain.jpg|Quick Strike arcade card (Japanese 2006 Rainy Season Limited Edition) Quick Strike Card 4.png|Quick Strike arcade card (Japanese 2006 Winter Season Limited Edition) Quick Strike Card 11.png|Quick Strike arcade card (Japanese 2007 2nd Edition) Quick Strike Card 7.png|Quick Strike arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition) Quick Strike Card 9.gif|Quick Strike arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 1st Edition) Quick Strike Card 5.jpg|Quick Strike arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 1st Edition) Quick Strike Card 6.jpg|Quick Strike arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 6th Edition Hyper Battle Museum) Quick Strike Card 2.jpg|Quick Strike arcade card (English 1st Edition) Quick2nd.jpg|Quick Strike arcade card (English 2nd Edition) Quick2ndback.jpg|Back of Quick Strike arcade card (English 2nd Edition) Quick3rd.jpg|Quick Strike arcade card (English 3rd Edition) Quick3rdback.jpg|Back of Quick Strike arcade card (English 3rd Edition) Quick4th.jpg|Quick Strike arcade card (English 4th Edition) Quick5th.jpg|Quick Strike arcade card (English 5th Edition) Quick5thback.jpg|Back of Quick Strike arcade card (English 5th Edition) Quick2008.jpg|Quick Strike arcade card (English 2008 Special Edition) QuickNemesis.jpg|Quick Strike arcade card (English Nemesis Edition) QuickNemesisback.jpg|Back of Quick Strike arcade card (English Nemesis Edition) Quick Strike Card Eng S2 2nd.jpg|Quick Strike arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) Quick Strike Card Eng S2 2nd back.jpg|Back of Quick Strike arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) Quick Strike Card Eng S2 3rd.png|Quick Strike arcade card (English S2 3rd Edition) QuickS24th.jpg|Quick Strike arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) QuickS24thback.jpg|Back of Quick Strike arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) QuickTaiS21st.jpg|Quick Strike arcade card (Taiwanese S2 1st Edition) Trivia *Quick Strike artwork alternately shows either one or three Tapejara confusing your opponent, though the effect always summons three. *This Move is extra useful if your dinosaur is Blitz Type, as they will trigger its effect while also dealing more damage. Gallery Quick Strike.png|Quick Strike in the arcade (Tapejara circling Giganotosaurus) Quick Strike Tell.png|Quick Strike used by Monolophosaurus Quick Strike Hit.png|Quick Strike used effectively Category:Move Cards Category:Arcade